Forgotten Plans
by Tayonoss
Summary: Clark forgets plans with Chloe. part 1/?


Forgotten Plans by tnick  
  
pairing : c/c summary: Clark forgets plans with Chloe which leads to bad results. rating: pg  
  
thanks to Sarah for betaing this story.....your help was greatly appreciated.  
  
*XXXXX* means thoughts  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 1  
  
  
  
Chloe was ready to kill Clark. She couldn't believe it he had done it to her again. He had forgotten about their plans.... again.  
  
Chloe had waited all evening for Clark to come and help her with the project they were working on. She did the project by herself when Clark had failed to show up. She hadn't wanted Pete to be disapointed when the project wasn't done by the next night. They were going to have a suprise birthday party for him at the Kent's house and this was to be his birthday present.  
  
When 10:00 pm had rolled around Chloe had given up waiting for Clark and gone to bed.  
  
A little while later Lana had come home. She had been so excited that she had gone right to Chloe's room and tell her about her evening. Clark had spent the evening with her. He had helped her close up the Talon and then they had worked on homework together.  
  
Chloe didn't tell Lana that her and Clark had already had plans, and that Clark had forgotten them. She just told her Lana was glad she had a good evening.  
  
Then closing the door she flopped down on her bed and cried. She cried for a long time and then she decided she would no longer let Clark do this to her. She would not let him play with her emotions like this anymore.  
  
With this last thought the exausted girl fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
******************************  
  
On the other side of Smallville a certain teenage boy was sitting in the of the Kent farm eating some cookies and thinking of his evening with Lana when his mother walked in.  
  
"How was you evening Clark?" asked Martha as she poured her son a glass of milk to go with the cookies he was eating.  
  
Clark looked up and smiled at his mother."I had a great evening. We hung out and then did our homework."  
  
"I'm glad clark, you know how much we like Chloe. Will you ask her to come over for early tomorrow? I have some stuff for her."  
  
Clark looked puzzled. "Mom what do you mean Chloe? I spent the evening with Lana helping out at the Talon."  
  
Martha looked at her son in shock. How could her son be so dense she wondered. She only hoped Chloe wasn't too hurt with him forgetting about her once again for Lana.  
  
"Clark you had plans with Chloe remember. You told me this morning that you two were working on a project together and that you would be with her after school."  
  
Clark looked at his mother in silence. He had forgotten about his plans with Chloe. They were susposed to work on Pete's birthday present together and he had forgotten. Man was he ever going to be in trouble.  
  
Lana had asked him for some help after school when he had dropped into the Talon to get some coffee before heading to Chloe's house. After helping her with some inventory, they had talked and all plans for the evening were forgotten.  
  
*Oh God Chloe is going to kill me*, he thought as he rushed away from the table and headed for the phone. A look of distress was on his face.  
  
Martha could tell her son was going to be in some trouble with the fiesty reporter so she left the room. She figured if Clark did get a hold of Chloe then he could use some privacy.  
  
Clark dialed the familiar telephone number. He hoped Chloe was still up. He really needed to talk to her and ask her forgiveness.  
  
Clark wasn't really sure what he would do if Chloe was mad at him. She was his best friend. He definately needed to get this straitened out.The phone rang and rang. It seemed Chloe wasn't answering her phone.  
  
After leaving Chloe a message to call him as soon as she got the message,Clark hung up and walked up the stairs to his room. All thoughts of a snack fled his mind as he thought about what he had done.  
  
*I will talk to her in the morning and explain what happened. She'll understand.* thought Clark as he got ready for bed.*Chloe always understood.*  
  
*************************************  
  
More to come soon 


End file.
